resident evil: a new beginning
by Austin Skywalker
Summary: my life changes when i am stucked into the world of resident evil. now i must battle and survive the horror that lay ahead of me. do i have what it takes? to continue, read resident evil: the awakening of terror. read if you dare.


Hey there everyone. I am new to all this and this will be my first fanfiction. This is called Resident Evil: a new beginning. I do not own resident evil. All credit goes to capcom. So without further delay, I present to you my story.

Resident evil: a new beginning

My name is Austin Hudson. Maybe you heard of me or maybe not. You may think I am just some normal guy with normal problems. But there are a lot of things people don't know about me. I am also a big fan of the resident evil series.

I have been keeping with that series for a long time. I barely survived many times over the course of the games. I also have become quite attach to the characters. I have a big imagination. I always imagine myself being with the characters. Shooting down zombies, surviving the terror, and kicking some serious ass!

But, we all know that it's not real. I mean, if it was real, we would be dealing with a zombie apocalypse now would we? Good thing it isn't. I never actually thought I would soon become a part of the unimaginable horror that lied within that world. What I am about to tell you are something I never told anyone because no one would believe me? You may think I'm crazy, but what I am saying is true. I will speak of the horror that I barely survived against. I will tell you everything at the very edge of my mind. The dark world we all know and called resident evil.

It all started one day. I was just returning from school, which was the last day, thank goodness. Summer was here and I was so happy to get out of there. I was exhausted when I got off the bus and walked up the driveway to our house.

The house that I live in was big, but not too big. It was on a hill in front of the highway. Behind the house were a bunch of trees. On the left were some chicken coops and a barn house and on the right was a garage which my dad usually is at all the time.

I walked to the front door and went inside. Then I went straight to my room and started playing resident evil 5. I loved playing these games. My skills with guns in the game are great. I always make sure to conserve ammo and save my more powerful weapons for the bosses.

I went outside and watch the sunset. I crossed my arms and was in deep thought. Usually I always think random thoughts or what I like to think about. But, I thought of something different that day. I was thinking what would happen if I was in the world of resident evil? To be honest, I believe it would be terrifying. I mean, surviving against zombies, B.O.W.S, gigantic monsters, and other horrors that lie within. We all know that it isn't real, but what would happen if it was real? I shook the thought out of my head. I knew something like this could never happen.

But I was wrong. _Dead wrong!_

Then that night, I was getting ready for bed. I was just about to go to sleep when suddenly my TV just turn on. It was just black, nothing on it. I wondered how it turns on. I got up found the remote and turn it off. I turn off my lamp and I was just about to fall asleep when the TV turn on again! I was getting a bit angry about this. I got up again and this time I was going to unplug it. That way it won't be in some spooky way, turn it on again. Once I unplugged it, I went to bed again.

Then 10 minutes later, just as I was starting to calm down, the TV turn on again! I woke up with a startled expression on my face. I was beginning to get a bit scared by this. I slowly got out of bed and walked In front of the television. I was just thinking about what to do now, when all of sudden, a huge hand came out of the TV screen and tried to grab me. I jumped back and screamed a little. I was not trying to be a coward. I started looking at the hand.

This hand was no ordinary hand. This hand was big with a long arm attached to it. It was also a bit decay of flesh and the smell was overpowering. I suddenly realize that have seen something like this before.

_But, this can't be happening! This is impossible! It's got to be some sort of dream. _I thought. But I knew, deep down, that this was not a dream. Suddenly the hand stretched and grabbed me! I tried to break free but its grip was too strong. Beats of sweat was starting to come down my forehead and my heart started to beat fast. I told myself not to panic. And then the hand begins to pull me toward the TV screen. I tried harder to break free but to no avail. The hand then pulled me inside the screen and then everything went black and I knew no more.

Okay, so it's probably not the best intro. But don't worry. It's going to get better soon. So there you have it. the introduction to resident evil: a new beginning! But now I need your guy's help to continue the story, all you have to do is send a review in and tell me whether I should start on resident evil 0 or resident evil and whether or not should tell it from the original gameplay and story or from the umbrella chronicles sort of way. That way I know how to continue the story and I will work my way up from there. So till next time, catch you on the flipside.


End file.
